Patent Document 1 discloses a variable compression ratio mechanism capable of changing an engine compression ratio by causing an actuator to change a rotation position of a control shaft so as to change at least one of the top dead center position and the bottom dead center position of pistons in an internal combustion engine.
Patent Document 2 discloses a control device for an electric power steering apparatus, including a rack end determination unit for determining whether a steering wheel comes close to a rack end, or a steering limit determination unit for determining whether the steering wheel has reached a steering limit. The control device limits an electric current command value when the steering wheel has come close to the rack end or has reached the steering limit, and applies an electromagnetic brake to a motor at a timing when the electric current command value thus limited becomes zero.